


One Week

by JusticarAlenko



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Porn With Plot, Sexual Frustration, There is Plot i promise, Twincest, so many feelings, so much trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticarAlenko/pseuds/JusticarAlenko
Summary: After their father dies the estranged Frye twins must spend a week together in the family home in order to gain their inheritance. However once they meet their existances collide and the twins become closer than they ever imagined possible. Modern AUAll aboard the sin train to some gratutious Fryecest





	1. Day one – Wednesday

**Author's Note:**

> This contains so much incest so if that ain't your thing please leave the train now, if it is then lets all go to hell together.  
> No actual smut in this chapter, just lots of confused emotions.  
> \--  
> Inspired by the amazing PoetHrotsvitha's work Are You Mine? go read it if you haven't already.

Evie Frye thanked the driver as she got out of the taxi and stared at the large manor house that had been her family’s home for generations. Once the taxi drove off down the long gravel drive she took a tentative step forward, unsure as to whether she felt able to enter the imposing house. Her brother Jacob had obviously not had the same hesitations, as several of the curtains had been opened wide and she could hear loud music coming from some open window.

Though it wasn’t just the house she was nervous about; she hadn’t seen her brother for five years, after he ran away from his boarding school at the age of sixteen to join some gang in London. But it wasn’t like the two had seen much of each other before then, as they had both been raised by their grandparents after their mother died in childbirth then shipped off to expensive and exclusive boarding schools from the age of five, and with Evie's various ballet, gymnastic and fencing camps and Jacob's various athletics and combat sport camps the twins had only ever really spent Christmases together, trapped in the stuffy house of some relative where they had to pretend to be interested in each other all the while feeling little more than strangers to one another.

“Why are you standing out there like an idiot?” the sound of her brother’s voice made Evie's head crane up as she saw his head and torso sticking out of one of the large windows. She noted that he was topless, and that his well-defined muscles from years of learning various different fighting forms were clearly visible. When Evie didn’t answer Jacob sighed and shouted down “Just stay there, I’ll come and get your bags.” He disappeared from view and Evie glanced down at the large suitcase beside her with a confused look, suddenly remembering that it was there.

Several long moments later Jacob flung open the large front doors as he strolled over to Evie, now with a half undone white shirt on that did little to hide the taught muscles of his torso. When he reached her he gave Evie a pack on the cheek before lifting up the suitcase as if it were filled with feathers and not a wardrobe’s worth of clothes leaving Evie to follow after him, barely managing to keep up with his broad strides.

Once inside the grand entrance he stopped and put down the suitcase, turning to face the still somewhat dazed Evie. He had a mischievous grin on his face at Evie's obvious out-of-place-ness. “Can you stop looking like a fish out of water? You’ve been here more times than me, and you were always the more elegant one so you should be right at home here instead of looking like some awkward party crasher.” He asked her in an amused tone, causing her to finally look into his eyes, only then realizing what colour they were, and how they seemed to stare so deep into her soul that she felt her cheeks flushing. She tore her gaze away from his, making Jacob laugh as he noted the pink tinge of her face. Even his laugh seemed to vibrate through her, making her heart jump slightly.

“It’s just odd to be here, what with father....gone.” Evie's face fell slightly as she uttered the last word, causing Jacob to draw her into a tight hug and lead her along the corridors to the large and empty kitchen where he sat her down and set about making tea.

“So how’s life Evie? What was it that you were doing again?” he asked her casually as he filled the kettle up with water and turned it on to boil.

“I can’t say, official secrets act.”

Jacob turned and gave Evie a long look, finally seeing the immaculately coiffed hair and barely there make-up, the expensive looking suit and crisp white shirt down to the smart black patent leather high heels. The entire family had always known that Evie was going to be the successful one of the two, but he never really given what that meant much thought until now; until he saw the sister that he barely knew sitting stiffly and awkwardly at the old servant’s dining table. Of course she would have become some kind of James Bond super spy, though he figured she could do anything and do it perfectly considering the way father used to go on about her.

Evie gave a nervous cough as she noticed Jacob's intense stare, making him quickly avert his eyes and instead busy himself with getting mugs and tea out of one of the cupboards. “So how’s your gang? It was a gang that made you run away wasn’t it?” she asked hurriedly, trying to avert his attention away from her.

“Oh I left it, it ended up being a bit shit; the leader got a bit full of himself and didn’t like it when I called him out on it. I’ve started my own gang, we’re called The Rooks.”

Evie snorted derisively, “The Rooks? That’s a terrible name.”

“It’s not.” Jacob replied defensively, “We’ve already got control of Whitechapel, and sent the Blighters running out of Southwark a few months ago.”  

Another laugh from Evie “Blighters? Do all the gangs have such stupid names or just stupid leaders?” the question hung uncomfortably in the air while Jacob made the tea, his back firmly facing Evie.

“Are you going to insult me this entire week or are we going to actually try to get along?” Jacob finally asked when he placed the two mugs down, sitting down at the end of the table and offering Evie a biscuit.

“I’m sorry. Let’s, let’s just get through this week, get our shares of the inheritance and go our separate ways again. Why father put this stupid stipulation into his will I will never know.” Her words were somewhat hurried and her gaze firmly averted from his as she held the mug in between her hands.

“Is the prospect of spending a week alone with me really that terrible? Or is it just the fact that I’m the failure of the family that couldn’t handle father’s high expectations.” He asked in a biting tone, his petulance all too visible.

“You don’t know what it was like after you ran away!” Evie snapped, her fiery gaze now fixed upon his. “Father may have high expectations before but after you were gone...nothing I did was good enough, not when I did six A-Levels and got full marks on all of them or when I graduated Oxford with a first or when I got headhunted for MI5 before I’d even left university! You abandoned me, you left me all alone to shoulder the burden!”  Her voice cracked with emotion, and her knuckles had gone white around her mug.  

“I’m sorry, but what the fuck Evie?” Jacob exclaimed, feeling his own temper suddenly rise up in an angry burst. “We’ve spent what, ten Christmases together our entire lives, I mean we barely know each other!”

“But you’re my twin!”

Jacob growled softly, his own fists balling up as he returned the angry glare she was giving him. “Do you really think that means there’s some magic bond between us, making us inseparable no matter what? I’m sorry to disappoint you love, but there is no such thing between us. We may have shared a womb for nine months but that is where the similarities end.” Jacob said in a low, warning voice, though once he’d finished it was as if all the fight had left Evie in an instant as her shoulders slumped and she looked down at her tea, all the anger gone. She suddenly looked so lost and helpless that Jacob instinctively reached out and took her hand. “I’m sorry, that was unnecessarily cruel of me. If I were father I’d be stupidly proud of you, especially compared to the utter failure that is me.” He said in as gentle and comforting tone as he could, and it seemed to work as she looked up and smiled softly.  “I ran away because I couldn’t handle the pressure, didn’t even stop to think what affect me running away would have on you. You always seemed to be this legend, this saintly woman that I was supposed to look up to and aspire to be; at least that’s how father always talked about you.”

“I’m not perfect, nor am I particularly saintly.” Evie replied in a soft voice, making Jacob squeeze her hand even harder.

“Well from where I’m sitting you look pretty perfectly saint like.” It wasn’t the words that made her blush, more the deep timbre of his voice that seemed to vibrate through her. His voice felt warm and comforting, and for the first time in years it made her feel at home.

They drank their tea in silence, albeit in a far more comfortable one than before, with Evie even kicking off her heels and flexing the balls of her feet with all the grace of someone with years of ballet experience. The sight made Jacob splutter on his tea as he accidently inhaled it, her elegant and dainty foot attached to the equally elegant leg that was nevertheless toned and muscular which led up to the dark shadow beneath her skirt and–he reminded himself that this was his sister he was suddenly thinking somewhat indecent things about, desperately willing the blood flowing to his groin to go anywhere else but there.

Luckily Evie hadn’t seemed to notice his wandering gaze, and once the tea was finished Jacob quickly stood up and turned away from her to wash the cups. Once his body had calmed down he offered her a tour of the house which she happily accepted.

The Frye family abode was a large and imposing early Victorian manor house, still accompanied by several acres of rolling countryside and an impressively long gravel drive. There were more bedrooms and bathrooms than one family could ever need, as well as a whole unused servant’s wing and several stables that hadn’t held horses for decades. It was however richly decorated throughout, seemingly stuck in the 1860s with dark wallpapers and thick fabrics. It took them almost three hours to get through the entire place, Evie wondering anew at every room they came across, sometimes talking about how beautiful certain features were and sometimes telling Jacob a story of something she’d done or seen on her dozen or so visits to the place.

Evie was particularly fascinated by the large library filled with old, dusty, and to Jacob, rather boring books with a large comfortable window seat and several massive wingback chairs gathered around the original fireplace. Plucking a book at random from one of the shelves Evie opened it, her face lighting up the possibility of new knowledge. On the other side of the room Jacob could feel her happiness radiating from her, finding himself smiling as well, her pleasure and delight oddly infectious. Some unconscious part of his brain decided there and then that he wanted to make sure she always felt like this, that she was always safe and secure and contented, never looking as crestfallen as she had back in the kitchen. She noticed his protective gaze upon her, looking up from the book and giving him a warm smile, one he all too happily reciprocated. She then looked down at the still half undone shirt, and upon seeing his well-defined body blushed intensely and quickly buried herself back in the book. Jacob observed this and fumblingly began to do the buttons up, but secretly he wanted her to look again, to take in every muscle that had come from years of athletic practice.

As she silently read her book, her ears still alarmingly pink Evie too fought not to gaze back at his impossibly gorgeous body. She tried to convince herself that she shouldn’t want to, that he was her brother, but nothing seemed to still her racing mind so she re-read the same page fourteen times before giving up and putting the book back, giving Jacob a shy glance as he suggest he make them a late lunch.

Evie was pleasantly surprised to see how comfortable Jacob was in the kitchen, how he whipped up the most amazing looking pasta dish with effortless style, making her repertoire of instant meals and cereal look utterly pathetic in comparison. It was no wonder she ate out in restaurants most of the time.

The meal was of course one of the best things Evie had tasted in a long time, and helped by a bottle of wine Jacob had found in the dusty but well-kept wine cellar the conversation flowed easier and more closely between them.

“So what kind of hobbies do you have?” asked Jacob, gazing into Evie's oddly hypnotizing blue-grey eyes.

“Well I ride every weekend, and I still fence too. Gave up the ballet a few years ago, but I still train at home by myself. Um...god I’m not sure what else, I work so much that when I get home most evenings I just crash in front of whatever shit is on TV and fall asleep on the sofa.” Evie found herself wincing internally at how pathetic she sounded, but Jacob's reassuring smile comforted her somewhat. “How about you?”

“Boxing and Judo mostly, keeps me prepared for my ‘day job’. Though as you just saw I do like to cook, but well you’re the only person who knows that so if you could not tell anyone that’d be great as I need to keep up my tough guy appearance.”

Evie laughed softly. “Who said tough guys can’t cook? If you’re surrounded by the kind of people who’d laugh at you for liking cooking then you’re hanging out with the wrong kind of people.”

“Yeah well there isn’t really a different kind of person that joins a gang now is there?” he said somewhat sadly, suddenly feeling oddly regretful of his life choices up to now, and feeling especially remorseful that he’d never bothered to take the time to get to know his sister. She seemed to sense his sadness as she gripped his hand, a sympathetic smile on her face. After the second generous glass of wine she’d literally let her hair down and the dark brown strands were flowing beautifully down her shoulders, stopping just above her breasts that Jacob was fiercely avoiding looking at. She looked so beautiful with her hair framing her face and the make-up accentuating every single one of her strikingly gorgeous features.

He brushed a stray strand away from her face, tucking it softly behind her ear. She instinctively leaned into his touch, closing her eyes as she rested her cheek into his palm. Jacob was so shocked by the gesture that he pulled his hand away sharply, nearly knocking his wine glass over and causing her to blush once again, her eyes looking everywhere but him.

Not long after that Evie excused herself and went back into the library, it’s enveloping silence wrapping around her like a vice as her head spun with wine and the fact that when he’d put his hand on her cheek she had wanted nothing more than to lean forward and kiss him. _He’s your brother, he’s your brother_ she repeated in her head over and over again like a mantra, but nothing seemed to stop the flushes of arousal that were beginning to spread through her body. She’d never met anyone before that had this effect on her; that so utterly and devastatingly wormed their way into her mind and made her body flush and ache between her legs. She’d had a few boyfriends, but none of them had made her feel this intense, or left her feeling so completely wanting. _He’s your brother, he’s your brother_.

On the other side of the house Jacob was too feeling a similar confusion, and no amount of washing up and rearranging the kitchen was helping. This morning when he’d arrived at the house he’d expected the two to spend their week in the house – as stipulated in their father’s will in order to gain their inheritance – in separate silence, doing their time like prisoners waiting to be free but this, this morally wrong bag of emotions was the last thing he anticipated to be feeling. She was utterly, utterly gorgeous and so intelligent and fuck from all those years of ballet and gymnastics must be so flexible but she was his sister, his twin sister no less, and everything in human nature and culture dictated he should not be feeling such inappropriate feelings about her, nor should his cock be so achingly hard the mere sight of those beautiful legs and – Jacob's concentration broke when he heard the sound of a plate smashing, and it took him several moments to realize the plate had fallen out of his hands. He quickly knelt on the ground, picking up the pieces and placing them in the bin, his mind still reeling.

When he called Evie for supper she came into the kitchen looking rather flustered, purposefully avoiding his eye. They ate in awkward silence, neither quite wanting to admit that the event at lunch had happened, nor the fact that it had sparked off something utterly wrong inside both of them. Add that to the fact that they both though the other felt no abnormal attraction meant the supper was sufficiently uncomfortable enough to top even the worst Christmas dinner they had spent together.

As soon as she had finished Evie almost leapt up from the table, citing that she was tired from the journey and wanted to unpack, leaving Jacob at the table kicking himself thinking it’d been painfully obvious that he’d spent all afternoon with a hard on because of her. He spent a long time washing the dishes in morose silence, telling himself what a disgusting idiot he was all the while.

Once Evie had practically slammed the door shut to her room she had slid down the door until she was a rather crumpled heap on the floor, her face in her hands as she wondered just what was wrong with her. He must feel repulsed by her, leaning into his hand like one would do to a lover. Her mind froze as she thought the word, eyes flying open in surprised horror.

Lover

_noun_

A partner in a sexual or romantic relationship outside marriage

No, no, no, no that is not what she wanted from Jacob, she tried to tell herself, you met him for the first time in five years this morning, what has gotten into you, how are you feeling these things for him so quickly – stop feeling these things about him. Stop it; stop it Evie you know you’re better than this.

She almost let out a panicked squeak when she heard a gentle knock on her door, then Jacob's voice call out “I’m off to bed now, so I guess I’ll see you in the morning. If it’s nice tomorrow would you like to explore the grounds, maybe have a picnic?” _Jesus you are not some love-struck horny teenager_ Jacob thought to himself as the words came out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

“Okay, sure.” came Evie's high-pitched and strained reply, “Night then.”

“Night.” Jacob then hurried over to his bedroom, thanking the fact he’d had the foresight to put them on almost opposite ends of the house. Once inside his room his cock was so sore from being hard all afternoon he had the most embarrassing and emotionally painful wank of his life, pictures of Evie laid naked before him flashing through his mind. He stifled his cry when he came, horrified to realize that he’d called out her name. He tidied himself up then flung himself onto the large four poster bed, wishing that the images of his sister would disappear so he could sleep. When they didn’t he knew it was going to be a long, long night.

In her room Evie had just about managed to make her way into the bathroom to remove her make-up before shedding her clothes onto the floor, not caring that her expensive suit was getting horribly wrinkled, pulling on the t-shirt and shorts that now seemed far too revealing and crawling into her four poster bed, clamping her eyes shut as she groaned in frustration at how one day could completely turn her life upside-down and destroy her image as a calm, composed and collected person that was never shaken or affected by anything.

Stupid gorgeously ripped brother that turned her into a stumbling mess of a person. She didn’t dare touch herself lest is sent her further down into the shameful spiral of utterly wrong things she was feeling for her _brother_ of all people. She wished the week could be over already so she could get her money and flee back to her carefully controlled life in London where stupid things like sexual desire and emotions didn’t disrupt her status quo.

That night the Frye household was completely miserable, more than a little sexually frustrated with not a wink of sleep in sight.      


	2. Day Two – Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are definitely heating up now.  
> No smut yet, but there will be some in the next chapter I promise.

Evie came down the huge stately staircase, clutching the large soft blanket that was draped around her tightly to her chest, not caring that half of it was dragging along the floor like a queen’s train. Her head felt like it was stuffed with cotton wool, and she hadn’t bothered with make-up so the bags under her eyes that were puffy and red with lack of sleep were all too evident. Considering the amount of times she’d stared at the clock in sleepless desperation she’d calculated she’d gotten just over two hours sleep, and she was very much feeling the effect.

She made her way into the old servant’s quarters where the large kitchen was situated, her heart thudding as she heard the radio coming from the open door, her hopes dashed at Jacob still being asleep. When she walked into the kitchen there were a few moments when Jacob didn’t notice her, and Evie found she quite liked the sight of Jacob happily making a full English breakfast, whistling along to the song on the radio. He looked so at peace, quite unlike when he turned around and noticed Evie standing by the door, her eyes fixed on him. He almost dropped the spatula that was in his hand, abruptly stopping his happy whistling.

“Uh morning, I um made some breakfast if you’re hungry.” He stammered, noting that while he felt utterly shattered from getting so little sleep it wasn’t funny anymore, she looked even more tired than he felt. A pang of sympathy flashed through him as it became obvious she’d had just as bad a night as he had.

“Sure.” She muttered as she sat down on one of the chairs, pulling the blanket that had been draping on the floor up onto her lap, huddling into its secure warmth. Though a flash of bare skin made Jacob realize with a start that underneath the blanket all she was wearing was a t-shirt and a pair of shorts that barely covered the top half of her thighs. As he dished up the admittedly delicious smelling breakfast he kept his eyes astutely away from her, and she too seemed to be fixating on a particularly interesting scratch in the table.

They ate in silence, the radio filling the stillness of the room with a much needed distraction as the two resolutely avoided the other’s gaze.

“You look like you didn’t sleep very well.” Jacob finally said, making Evie glance up and look into his eyes for the first time that morning, her fork hovering half way to her mouth as her piece of bacon was all but forgotten.

“No, I didn’t. I think it’s being back in his house.” _it’s being back with you_ were the words she desperately wanted to say, but in no way had the courage to.

Jacob agreed, though inside his heart shattered a little, secretly hoping she’d say it was because she was going through the same boatload of confusing and rather destressing emotions as he was. “Do you still want to go into the grounds, have a picnic?”

Evie looked out of the large window at the sunlight that was gently shining through, the blue sky promising a warm summer’s day. “Sure. I was never actually allowed out in the grounds, father always forbade it and I never worked up the courage to disobey him.”

She heard Jacob laugh softly, feeling her heart skip once again at the sound and she felt her cheeks flush so she bent her head down and concentrated on scraping some baked beans onto her fork. Jacob noticed her blushing cheeks right away, his laugh stopping as he downed tea in order to stop himself from blushing.

Once finished Evie announced she was getting dressed before walking out with a sweep of her blanket, leaving Jacob to wonder what the fuck had just happened and busy himself with making far too many different and elaborate dishes for the picnic. When Evie returned to the kitchen Jacob gasped softly, his mind numb as he took in the thin, floral dress that stopped just above her knees and clung to her waist and breasts exquisitely. He didn’t even notice the wide brimmed hat she had on or the soft lace up ballet pumps, he was too busy not looking at the low neckline that gave a delicious hint of cleavage.

It took all his power to silently pick up the picnic basket and lead her out of the kitchen door into the still well-kept kitchen garden filled with sweet smelling herbs that basked in the morning sun, releasing their delicate scent into the warm air.

Evie stooped down to pick a small twig of thyme, crushing it between her fingers as she inhaled the scent. She had her eyes closed, with a happy look on her face, and Jacob could do nothing but stare at the angelic sight, realizing then, and only then, that he loved his sister in a way a brother definitely should not. He wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and kiss her until that sprig of thyme slipped from her fingers, forgotten in the heady rush of passionate kisses.

He realized that he was staring at her like a lovesick puppy, and quickly averted his gaze before she opened her eyes, his own cheeks flushing scarlet for the first time. When she did open her eyes she looked up at Jacob, a blissful look on her face as she slowly stood back up. She noted Jacob’s blushing cheeks, though for some reason she didn’t seem to mind that he’d obviously been staring at her. The scent of the thyme had taken her back to the few memories of her childhood with her grandparents, to the five brief years spent with Jacob.

“Do you remember the cook baked thyme and apricot tart every day for two weeks because I requested it for my fourth birthday present?” she asked in a contented tone, making Jacob smile broadly as he searched his memories and pulled out feint images of them as four year olds, Evie boldly declaring she wanted to eat nothing but thyme and apricot tart for the rest of her life.

“God you were a strutting peacock even then.” Jacob replied happily, making Evie beam even more as the twins shared their first sense of commonality in what felt like a lifetime. Jacob wasn’t sure how long they stood there in the soft aromas of the garden but when Evie broke the bubble they were in by suggesting they explore the rest of the grounds Jacob felt himself go along, his feet moving of his own accord as his mind      focused on the breath taking sight of his sister skipping through the knee high grass, her hands holding her hat to her head and a massive smile on her face.

They explored the expansive grounds with an almost childish glee, discovering hidden benches and secret spaces dotted through the green countryside. A beautifully babbling brook made its way through one of the small clumps of trees, and the pair found a small clearing in-between the birch trees, with bright green grass and vibrant meadow flowers underneath their feet. The stream gave a calming background noise as Jacob opened out the blanket and laid it down on the grass. He opened the large hamper, causing Evie to squeal with delight at the huge quantity of food and drink. Jacob had outdone himself in trying to impress Evie, and it seemed to have worked.

As he poured wine into Evie’s glass she contented herself with picking up a tiny sandwich and taking a large bite. She looked so happy, and Jacob felt a twinge of satisfaction, knowing that he’d been the one to make her this content. He was completely love-struck, and he was beginning to not care if she noticed. Evie did notice, and considering the tumultuous night she’d had, filled with indecent images of her brother she was starting to think that he might just be feeling the same things as her, and that she didn’t mind him thinking that way about her. There was still that screaming voice in the back of her head that was chanting _he’s your brother, he’s your brother, he’s your brother_. But as the picnic went on and the fine wine and delicious food relaxed her the voice got drowned out by the new voice in her head, one that was telling her how much she enjoyed his company, how she wanted to lean over and kiss those berry stained lips. It wasn’t like they had ever spent enough time together in their lives to ever form any kind of familial bond.

“It’s occurred to me I don’t even know where you live.” Jacob asked, popping a grape into his mouth.

“South Kensington.” Replied Evie, a smile on her face as she tucked into her caeser salad, though she grinned as Jacob gave a snort of laughter.

“Well looks like someone doesn’t even need daddy’s inheritance.”

Evie shot him a short, defensive glare. “The inheritance was never about the money, but if you must know my job pays well and unlike you I’m good with money.”

“Oh yes what was it again? MI5?”

Evie’s eyes widened in shock and she actually looked flustered. “Shit did I actually say it? Shit I am not supposed to tell anyone I work there, just, don’t tell anyone okay?”

Jacob laughed his usual deep laugh, and Evie found herself giggling so much at the ridiculousness she almost spilt her wine. “Don’t worry your secret’s safe with me. Though haven’t you only finished university like this year?”

“Two months ago, but I’ve been working for well...you know where for just over two years now. But my job’s irrelevant anyway; you haven’t said where you’re based.”

Jacob mulled over his answer while he chewed on a chunk of cheese as Evie clutched her wine glass, eagerly awaiting his answer. “I drift I guess.” He finally said, “Don’t have anywhere permanent, just whichever sofa’s available.” He looked slightly wistful, and Evie instinctively placed her hand on top of his, squeezing it reassuringly.

They both stared at their connecting hands, not quite sure whether to interlock them or to snatch their hands away and blush profusely while they pretended it never happened. Instead Evie cleared her throat tentatively, causing Jacob to look in her eyes. “Well after this week is over you could,” she paused for a moment and swigged her wine, obviously working up the courage to say her next words, “you could come and live with me for a while.”

Jacob’s mouth fell open slightly, completely at a loss for words. “Um yeah, sure, if, if you’re okay with that.” He finally said, turning his hand around so he could wrap his fingers around hers before pulling her hand up gently so it rested on his cheek. She didn’t pull it away; she merely sat there in stunned silence, the sound of the stream sounding muffled and distant. They sat there still and unmoving for what felt like a lifetime for Evie, her hand on his rough stubbly cheek, and his other hand suddenly placed on her thigh.

She wanted nothing more than to lean in and kiss them, but her phone ringing shattered the silence and she yanked her hand away, rummaging through her bag to find the phone that Jacob honestly wanted to throw into the water. His hand too had left her thigh with lightning speed, though as Evie talked on her phone it was like his touch was burned into her skin, and it was all she could think about.

When the call finished Evie put the phone back in her bag and suddenly got up, saying that she was tired and wanted to have a lie down back at the house, though her flushed face betrayed her true feelings. She all but fled the clearing, leaving Jacob surrounded by empty plates and feeling more than a little confused. She had seemed to have reciprocated his feelings before that fucking phone call, but he also knew that they were twins and that her reaction was what was supposed to happen when they crossed that line between siblings and something more. There was supposed to be disgust and distancing themselves from one another, but as much as he tried Jacob could not feel in any way disgusted, and he wanted nothing more than to close the gap between them and hold her in his arms forever.

He slowly gathered the picnic things up and made his way to the house, so deep in thought he didn’t even notice the soft snuffles that came from Evie’s open window as he approached the house. Instead once inside he busied himself with packing away the leftovers in the fridge and doing another long spell of washing up. The mindless repetitive motion seemed to calm him somewhat, at least enough that his hands were no longer shaking and his skin returned to its normal colour.

When he’d finished he stood in the kitchen feeling somewhat at a loss as what to do next, unsure as to whether he should go up to Evie or let her rest, but he figured if she wanted him near her she would make that known. As he found that the thought of doing anything else deathly boring in comparison he went back to his room and spent several hours beating the crap out of the makeshift punching bag he’d set up there. He finally stopped as his knuckles started to bleed, though his mind still felt numb to the pain so he merely set about cleaning and bandaging them, his mind still fixed on her small hand on his face, her eyes locked with his as he leaned in to kiss her. He kicked the wall with more force than he should have, finding that he’d rather like to kill whichever bastarding idiot had phoned her at that particular moment and destroyed everything.

Evie on the other hand was back in her t-shirt and shorts, her blanket wrapped protectively around her and used tissues scattered around her as she wept softly. That moment had been so perfect and she’d been so close to leaning forward to kissing him when that stupid fucking phone call had ruined everything and her mind was only telling him one thing: that she’d blown it, and he would never come this close to her again. It was an irrational thought, she knew that much, but she felt so utterly convinced that had been their moment, and that now it had passed it would never happen again.

She looked over to the clock on the bedside table and moaned when she saw it was only four in the afternoon. Feeling suddenly ravenous Evie wondered if she’d be able to make it down to the kitchen and back without bumping into Jacob, then remembered that she was an excellent gymnast so she concocted an elaborate plan that included fifteen somersaults, eight cartwheels, nine back flips and four broom closets.

Having made it to the kitchen unnoticed her plan was scuppered by the figure of her brother sitting in the kitchen clasping a cup of coffee that smelt rather alcoholic reading a James Bond novel he’d obviously filched from the library. He looked up immediately when he saw her and then straight back to his book as he took in that she had that tiny t-shirt and impossibly small shorts on. Evie noticed that fact, blushing profusely as she tried to make the shorts go a bit further down her thighs.

It was only when she sniffed softly that Jacob looked up at her again, seeing her red puffy eyes and realizing that she’d been crying. He got up and moved toward her, his face full of concern. “Why have you been crying?” he asked in as best a soothing tone as he could muster, though he didn’t dare try to take her hand.

“It doesn’t matter.” She tried to say nonchalantly, but Jacob could tell she was on the verge of tears again.

“It does matter because I hate seeing you like this, and I want....I want to make you happy.” Evie closed her eyes at his words, scrunching them up as she really tried not to cry. She was silent for several long, agonising moments, her breaths shallow and fast.

Her words were shaky and barely more than a whisper. “Everything was so perfect at that picnic, and then that fucking phone call ruined it, ruined our chance.”

Jacob's heart nearly exploded out of his chest and of their own volition his hands were suddenly grasped around hers. His head spun with hope and possibility, while Evie's cried out for her to just take the plunge and kiss him.

“Nonsense,” Jacob whispered, his voice cracking slightly with barely contained emotion. “We always have a chance.”

Evie opened her eyes and stared into his, baring her soul and heart to him in the hopes he accepted them. As Jacob leant down and pressed his lips to hers he felt his mind explode, knowing it was all so wrong, but completely and utterly right. It was a simple kiss, her soft lips opening slightly as she sought more of the pleasure he was giving her – not knowing until now how a single kiss could excite her this much, how it could completely shatter and mend her entire existence, how it could change everything.

But just as quickly as the kiss started it stopped as Evie abruptly pulled her head back, eyes wide open with shock, then bolted out of the kitchen, almost tripping over her own feet as she ran up to her own bedroom. Her heart was pumping so far she really thought it might explode, and as soon as she slammed the door shut and locked it she slumped down, wrapping her hands around her knees as she buried her head in-between them. _What have you done?_ was the only thought that sprinted through her mind, and she only half heard the footsteps approaching the door.

“Evie?” came his breathless question, his voiced hitched and sounding so full of emotion it almost made her burst into tears. “I know you’re in there, so I’m just going to talk in the hopes that you’ll listen. Throughout my life I’ve never really thought about you, never wondered how you were doing and what you were up to, but since yesterday you are the only thing that’s been in my mind. I know.....I know some of the things I’ve been thinking and feeling about you are completely inappropriate considering you’re my twin sister but honestly I don’t fucking care that you are. My sister, I mean. I love you Evie, and after this week is over I don’t want us to go our separate ways, I want to be in your life for a very long time if I can help it.” he paused for a moment, and Evie could hear him taking a deep breath as he calmed his nerves. “And I want to do it as more than just your brother.”

“Jesus Christ that’s not what you’re supposed to say Jacob.” Came Evie's immediate reply. “You’re supposed to be disgusted.”

“I tried, I really did but I’m not. And if anything I just want to kiss you more.” The door opened to reveal an Evie who was white as a sheet, shaking slightly as her nerves got the better of her. Jacob instantly wrapped his arms around her and drew her close into his chest, smelling the scent of her floral shampoo and musky perfume. She wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning her head up so she could kiss him properly. This time the kisses were slow and passionate as they explored each other’s mouths. It felt like the best drug in the world, and Evie was already hooked.

After what felt like forever the kisses stopped and Evie gazed lovingly into his eyes, a soft smile on her face. “You hungry?” asked Jacob in a low voice.

“Starving.”

Now that the barrier between them had been breached Evie sat happily at the kitchen table, half reading the James Bond book while the radio blasted out some hideous pop tune. She didn’t mind though, she was too happy to let something like terrible music dampen her mood now. The sight of Jacob whizzing around the kitchen making steak and chips suddenly seemed like the most beautiful view in the world, and Evie wondered how she’d managed to spend so much of her life without the other half of her soul by her side.

The conversation flowed as easily as the wine, the two finally feeling comfortable enough to actually get to know each other. Jacob felt almost angry at their father for keeping them apart for so long, for letting them grow up virtually as strangers, but he merely focused on the present, the present where Evie was happily wittering on about some terrible professor she had had at uni, her feet intertwined with his underneath the table. It was a present and a future he looked forward to.

After supper they retired to the least smart of the five drawing rooms, putting on the TV and watching the worst program they could find. It wasn’t long before Evie fell asleep in his arms, mentally and physically exhausted by the day’s happenings. Jacob carefully carried her upstairs before tucking her into her bed, then hovering by the other side, wondering if he’d be crossing too far a boundary by getting into the bed next to her and falling asleep. In the end he decided to hell with it and quickly stripped down to his boxers, pulling the covers open as he lay down next to her, drawing her close and placing a protective arm around her stomach. Her only response was to nestle even closer to him, so he figured he was doing the right thing and closed his eyes, sleep quickly enveloping him.         


	3. Day Three – Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut has arrived!  
> Becuase I know that's why you're all here in the first place, but don't worry, I'm not judging.

The Frye twins awoke to the sun streaming into the normally dark and opulent bedroom, their limbs tangled together and Evie's hair almost smothering Jacob. Sweeping her hair away from his face Jacob drew the still half asleep Evie close to him, peppering light kisses onto the top of her shoulder. She purred happily, turning herself around so she was facing him, her half open eyes conveying happiness, tiredness and lust all at once. She traced a single finger all the way down the soft trail of hairs on his chest, stopping at the top of his boxes and biting her lip in the most frustratingly sexy way.

Her eyes flicked to his, suddenly feeling wide awake as she saw the want in his eyes when she moved her hips to his, feeling the definite shape of his morning hard on. She smiled mischievously, now placing her hands on his pecks and leaning in to kiss him slowly and teasingly, not caring that up until now they’d only shared a few kisses. She knew that she wanted it, and the way he was slowly grinding his cock against her gave her a pretty good impression that he wanted it too. The wall between them had now broken, their intentions towards each other made known. This was going to happen no matter what and the two merely had to hold on and go along for the ride.

Her hand once again trailed down his abdomen, this time not stopping as she carefully tugged his boxers down enough to free his rather sizeable erection. The small moan as it sprung up against his stomach sent a warm pulse right between Evie's legs. She took hold of it gently; her fingers not quite managing to reach the whole way round his girth, and began to lazily pump her hand up and down, loving the tiny moans that had begun to escape from his mouth. It was going be easier than she thought to make him melt into a lustful puddle, smiling as his lips left hers and began to kiss her neck.

She began to hasten her moments, using the precum that was practically dripping out of the head to lubricate her deft, knowledgeable strokes. He bucked his hips, wanting more, wanting to sink himself inside her, but Evie carried on her playful strokes, thoroughly enjoying the noises coming from his mouth.

In an attempt to speed things up he bit down softly on her neck, making her yelp slightly as he bruised the pale skin, though secretly she loved the sensation, loved the connotation of being marked by him, her brother, her lover. She removed her hand from his cock, eliciting a noise of annoyance, but that quickly turned into a broad grin as she removed her t-shirt and shorts, leaving her naked so Jacob could fully take in the beauty that was Evie Frye. Her breasts were pert and oh so kissable, something Jacob decided to do there and then, light stubbly kisses that tickled and caused Evie to giggle. He then took in the expanse of pale, freckled skin on her stomach, right down to the patch of brown curls that hid the place he most wanted to explore on her body.

Pushing her gently so she was on her back he spread her legs, gasping slightly as he took in his sister’s perfect pussy, already glistening with arousal. He took an experimental sweep with his finger, finding it came away covered in her juices and eliciting a soft moan from her that somehow made his cock even harder. He spent no time in beginning to run his fingers over her clit, finding it made her writhe and moan in the most devastatingly sexy way, though when he decided to insert a finger into her now dripping pussy the moan that came out of her mouth was low and guttural, a sharp shock of stimulation going straight to his cock. “You like that? You like my fingers in your pretty little cunt?” he asked in a low menacing tone as he inserted another one, causing a fresh bout of moans.

“Yes...oh God yes.” came her breathless reply, her breathing heavy as she experienced more pleasure than she had ever before in her life. Her exes all seemed terrible and inexperienced in comparison; no one had been able to turn her on like this with just a few fingers. She knew she never wanted anyone else, that no one else would ever be able to come close to the fact that it was her own brother giving her this ecstatic pleasure. Though when he crooked her fingers he brushed the spot that made her mind almost white out with pure ecstasy, and she tried to push herself away as the sensation of his fingers inside her and caressing her clit became almost too much. “Don’t stop don’t stop don’t stop” became her keening mantra, the only coherent words she could form as he instinctively knew exactly how to make her melt with exquisite pleasure. It didn’t take long for her to come shuddering around his fingers, breathlessly calling out his name as he slowed his movements to ease down her climax. To Jacob the sight of her face as she came was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and once she had calmed down enough to breathe somewhat normally and gaze down at him with lust filled eyes he knew that it was time to commit the ultimate sin.

After he’d removed his boxers he kissed his way up her body, and once he was flush with her face he spread her legs again with his knees, taking his erection in his hand and dragging it along her sopping cunt several times, making her moan frustratedly, her hips bucking up but Jacob merely grinned, teasing her until she thought she might go mad. But he finally relented, kissing her deeply as he lined himself up with her and slowly entered her, whimpers escaping his mouth at how beautifully tight and wet she was. She felt so full, so beautifully full when their hips finally met and he began a steady rhythm, her hips matching his thrusts as he gently but determinedly fucked her.

Their moans filled the room that echoed with the sounds of their meeting flesh, Jacob feeling rather grateful that they were the only ones in the large manor house, as Evie's little wails and sobs of pleasure were so fucking beautiful and arousing that he never wanted her to have to silence them. He fucked her hard and fast as his own release drew near, her legs tight around his waist in an attempt to make him go even deeper.

When his orgasm finally did come he roared and withdrew himself, ropes of cum spurting onto her stomach and breasts. The two stayed motionless for a moment, panting as they came down from what they both knew was the best sex they had ever had. It was Jacob who seemed to snap out his trance first, quickly hopping off the bed and going to the bathroom where he wetted a flannel so Evie could clean up. She took the damp cloth with a tired smile, wiping herself clean as Jacob did the same to himself. She felt thoroughly fucked, and it was the most elated she’d felt in a long time.

Now both clean Jacob got back onto the bed and lay down next to her, lovingly stroking her slightly sweaty hair. “I’d say that was pretty good.” He said with a broad, prideful grin, making Evie roll her eyes exasperatedly.

“You may not know how to name a gang but you definitely know how to fuck me into heaven.” Evie said, still slightly breathless. She looked into his eyes, full of love and adoration and the promise that she wanted to be with him from here on out.

“You are so beautiful Evie Frye.” He said in pure wonderment, his gaze returning her love-filled stare.

“And you are by far the most gorgeous man I have ever met. And considering you’re the only who can cook here do you fancy making us breakfast? I can do the coffee but that’s about as far as my culinary skills go.”

Jacob laughed and got up off the bed, pulling his boxers and trousers on, deciding that now they were together she wouldn’t mind if he strutted about the house shirtless. Evie also got up, but she went to the large oak wardrobe and pulled out a thin grey silk dress, leaving her bra off so her still stiff nipple peaked through the fabric enticingly.

“Oh that’s not fair,” Jacob said in mock disapproval. “How am I supposed to concentrate with those beauties teasing me?”

Evie merely smiled and pulled up the skirt, revealing she still had no knickers on. Jacob groaned, but his smile betrayed him as he smacked her bottom lightly and walked with her to the kitchen.  

“Do you think you can manage another full English?” Jacob asked as he busied himself with taking two frying pans out of the cupboard and placing them on the large gas cooker. He looked over at Evie who nodded happily at him as she wrestled with the annoyingly complicated coffee machine, an Italian thing their father had obviously acquired a few years back that made any coffee shop machine look simple to use in comparison. Jacob got bacon, sausages, eggs and mushrooms from the fridge while he asked Evie to grab him a can of baked beans. It took Evie nearly five minutes to find them, as Jacob refused to tell her with a shit-eating grin and the large kitchen had well over twenty huge cupboards. When she triumphantly handed him the tin he leaned down and kissed her, something Evie knew she could easily get used to.

Finally working out how the coffee machine worked Evie produced two cups of rich, delicious smelling coffee just as Jacob served up the even more amazing smelling breakfast. “Why is it that you can cook so well and I can burn a boiled egg?” Evie asked as she happily tucked in, though she looked up at him when he began laughing.

“You burnt a boiled egg? Now this I have to hear.”

Evie blushed scarlet. “Well, I kind of put it on to cook then I may have forgotten about it and when I remembered the egg was just...inedible. I haven’t really tried to cook since.” Jacob laughed again, though this was a far more sympathetic laugh.

“Well when we get back to yours I’ll have to teach you. Though you went to an all-girls boarding school, didn’t they teach you to cook there?”

Evie shook her head as she chewed on a piece of bacon. “Jacob we’re of the social standing that we get people to cook for us, it was never expected any of us would even be in the position of ever needing to cook.”

“But you obviously don’t have a cook in your fancy South Kensington home.”

Evie turned even more scarlet, “Well father bought it for me as a graduation present–”

“Graduation present?” Jacob exclaimed, cutting Evie's words off. “He bought you a what, £300,000 flat as a graduation present?”

Evie somehow blushed even, her eyes on her food as she near whispered “It’s a three million pound house.”

Jacob dropped his fork in surprise, “Three million? Well, fuck. Guess I shouldn’t have run away then. But how does father even have that kind of money to spare?”

Evie gave him a disparaging look, the colour on her face receding somewhat. “Have you noticed how huge this house is or the will? I mean do you even know how much money we’re getting?”

“Please enlighten me.”

“Well father did reduce it after you ran away but you’re still getting ten million.” It was the wrong time to be drinking tea as Jacob nearly choked on his mouthful.

Once he’d recovered enough to talk he said “And I’m the disappointing one....what are you getting then?”

“Forty....and the house.”

Jacob gave Evie a wide-eyed stare. “When did we get this rich?”

“When we got shipped off to the most exclusive boarding schools in the country at the age of five and allowed to do whichever expensive hobbies we wanted. Have you seriously never looked at your upbringing and thought ‘hang on this it not how normal children live’?”

“Not until now, to be honest.” He said as he speared a sausage on his fork and bit into it, making Evie sigh slightly exasperatedly.

“You really are obtuse sometimes, you know that. But well, all of this, the house, the money, it all came from mother’s side. There was even a title, but as grandfather only had mother it died out with him.”

Jacob raised his eyebrows in surprise at all this family history he’d never bothered to learn, but didn’t say anything so the two sat in silence while they finished their breakfast. Though once Evie had placed her knife and fork down Jacob gave her a loving smile, taking her hand and caressing the back of her hand with his thumb. “So is there anything in particular you want to do today?”

“Unfortunately something I was supposed to yesterday, I need to lock myself in father’s study for a few hours in order to sort out his affairs.”

Jacob huffed slightly “That sounds boring, I can think of far more interesting ways to spend the day.” Though Evie was insistent and much to Jacob's dismay actually locked herself in his study, so he merely sighed and got on with washing up before going on a run around the grounds. When he returned hot and sweaty the study door was still locked so he contented himself with a long bath in a beautiful Victorian claw foot tub, happy to see a bath that finally accommodated his tall stature. Whilst inside he made a mental note to somehow convince Evie to take a bath with him in here, suddenly wondering if there was any bubble bath lying around that he could tempt her with.

It was nearly seven in the evening when Evie finally emerged from the study, blinking slightly in the still bright summer’s evening. She felt rather parched so she quickly made her way to the kitchen, gulping down three glasses of water before wondering where her brother was. The house was eerily quiet, and it took Evie the better part of an hour to find Jacob huddled in a chair in one of the drawing rooms, a stack of old books and albums beside him. He didn’t notice her come in the room, and from behind the chair she could see that he was looking at a photograph album filled with very old looking photos, stiff Victorian portraits and Evie could make out the outline of the house in several of them.

“Are you actually learning about something Jacob?” Evie asked, causing him to jump slightly and hold his hand to his heart as it suddenly raced.

“You are far too good at sneaking up on someone, I didn’t even hear you.” he turned to face her, observing the mischievous grin on her face. “But yeah I figured I might as well find out a bit about our family seeing as I obviously know nothing about them. Turns out we’re actually pretty interesting. It’s actually been quite eye opening, made me see all this,” he gestured around the room and to the fields of grass outside. “and our lives so far in a rather different light. Almost makes me wish I’d bothered to get to know father a bit better.”

Evie laughed softly “Am I witnessing Jacob Frye having an epiphany? I never thought I’d see the day”

Jacob puffed out his chest slightly as he put the photo album down and got up to face Evie. “I’m may look stupid, but I’ll have you know I also got all top marks in my GCSE’s. Do you really think father would have let me go through school not achieving the best results?”

Evie took his hands in hers, staring deeply into his eyes. “Why do you think he was so sad when you ran away?”     

Jacob scoffed, and then stopped as he realized Evie was deadly serious. “He was sad? Like actual showing emotion sad?”

“Of course he was you idiot.” Evie exclaimed, giving him a fierce glare. “We’re his children, and his only connection to mother and he loved us even if he never really showed it in the conventional sense. He was devastated when you left and spent a month sick with worry. He had the police and private detectives looking for you for months, but you obviously hid yourself well so he finally gave up he thought you were dead; we all did until I got that single phone call from you when you were high off your tits, then what, four years of nothing. I mean I don’t even know if I expected you to show up here, but you are, and I’m glad. Though you have got to start thinking of other people Jacob, you’re twenty one, it’s time to grow up.” Jacob listened intently to Evie's words, feeling almost like he might cry at the worry and hurt that was conveyed by her, and he couldn’t believe he’d been so selfish.

“Don’t worry; I’m already growing up, because you’re showing me how to be a better person, because you make me want to be a better person. I don’t ever want to let you down or disappoint you, and I am going to do my damndest to stay by your side no matter what.” he sealed his promise with a kiss, his hand lightly placed on her cheek.

They spent this evening must as the last, in front of the TV watching a surprisingly good romance film before Jacob carried the sleeping Evie up to her room, joining her under the covers. As he gazed on her sleeping form he knew he was the luckiest man to have her, and that he would defend her with his life. 


	4. Day Four – Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy some more smut (and feels)

Jacob woke up while Evie was still fast asleep, and it wasn’t a difficult decision to carry on lying next to her, his arm wrapped protectively around her chest as he watched her soft breaths. She looked so peaceful, and he wanted to make sure she always looked so safe and contented. He nuzzled his head into her hair, taking in the soft scent of her shampoo. A few moments later she stirred, opening her eyes blearily as she lifted her hand up to rub them.  
“Morning sunshine.” Jacob purred into her ear, making Evie grin. By way of greeting she reached back to grab hold of his ass, a noise of approval coming from his mouth. “You know I’ve been lying here thinking how weird it was that two days ago you were just the sister I’d left behind when I fucked off to a new life, the sister I barely knew and only heard of as some divine inspiration I should be aspiring to, and now you’re the woman I am more than a little crazy about and someone who I’d like to keep in my life and my heart for as long as possible.” The way Jacob spoke made Evie know that he’d spent a while preparing his words, making sure he managed to say everything he needed to, and it made her feel like the most special and loved woman in the world. Ever since the two had kissed Evie felt like she was glowing, floating about the house on a small cloud of pure bliss, and she was sure that Jacob had noticed it.  
“I have to say I’ve never felt this way about anyone before, and I don’t want to feel this utter adoration for anybody else ever. You’ve stormed back into my life, swept me off my feet, stolen my heart and ensured I am never going to be the same person before.”  
“So I’m guessing that means there have been others before me.” He mumbled into Evie's hair, and it was a few moments before she realized what he was implying.  
“A few flings, one night stands. I’ve only really had one proper relationship, with a man called Henry, we met at uni. Though he wanted me to go back to India with him when we graduated, and well I had my job and father wanted to buy me a house in London and we’d only been together for eight months so I declined, and he set off alone. Any past relationships you want to divulge while we’re at it.”  
“I’ve never been one for relationships, though one guy, Maxwell, he came close to being the first I let into my heart, but I didn’t and I’m glad you’ve taken that position, because there’s no one I’d rather have there.”  
Evie looked up at him, surprise on her face. “A man? I didn’t know you swung that way.” Jacob laughed and booped her nose.  
“I swing both ways, but now you’re here that doesn’t matter.” He pulled Evie closer to him, his arms wrapping protectively around her. She turned over so she could nuzzle her head in his chest, a sleepy smile on her face, though only moments later she sat up suddenly, swearing under her breath.  
“What time is it?” she asked in a slightly panicked voice.  
Jacob glanced at his phone “It’s only ten past eight, hardly late in the morning. Why are even asking instead of lying back down and letting me cuddle you for a while longer?”  
“Because I totally forgot that aunt Millicent is coming over this morning.” She said to Jacob while she clambered out of the bed and went into the bathroom. He could hear taps running and the sound of Evie washing her face.  
“Who the fuck is aunt Millicent?” Jacob called out, and he could hear her indignant noise from the bed.  
“She’s father’s sister. Do you really not know who our own aunts are?” Evie replied, the slight disbelief all too evident.  
“I never got invited to any of the family gatherings, despite my above average grades they were obviously never good enough to compete with yours so I always ended having to stay at boarding school.”  
Evie came out of the bathroom, holding what Jacob assumed was a tub of moisturiser of some sort. “Well regardless of whether you’ve never seen her before or if you’ve merely completely forgotten about her we need to act as if we haven’t fucked, so I need you to be normal around me.”  
“Why do I have to be normal around you? Can’t it be the other way round?” Jacob huffed, staring at her like a disobedient child.  
“You’re the one who ran away; I haven’t seen you for five years remember? I’ve kept in contact with our family and didn’t join a gang unlike you so yes; I am the normal one here.” Evie brandished the tub while she was talking, using it to emphasise her words, though Jacob just found it rather amusing so when he started giggling Evie merely scowled and went back into the bathroom, continuing her morning ritual and putting on make-up for the first time since arriving.  
Jacob, being a man that considered spending all that time making oneself look pretty to be a pointless endeavour, decided to flop back down on the bed and close his eyes, trying to snatch a few more moments of sleep before Evie dragged him downstairs to attempt conversation with a relative whose name he’d already forgotten.  
“Why aren’t you dressed yet?” Evie asked in a disapproving tone, making Jacob start slightly as he woke up, her unimpressed face looking really gorgeous with the admittedly perfectly applied make-up. “And please put some deodorant on and brush your teeth, I don’t want you looking like some vagrant I just picked up off a street corner.” Jacob was going to say that her bossing him around like this was really fucking sexy but decided against it when she thrust a shirt and a pair of jeans at him.  
He dutifully washed and dressed under her watchful eye, and once satisfied with his appearance Evie finally let him go downstairs. Though when Evie announced in the kitchen that aunt whatever-her-name-was would only be arriving in an hour Jacob merely gave her a disgruntled look “Why did you wake me up so early then? A man’s got to get his beauty sleep my darling sister.”  
She gave him a lopsided grin, walking towards him until she was pressed up against his chest. “I did it so you could get all of the sexual want that is all too obvious in your face out of you before she arrived.” Jacob looked confused for a moment as Evie sat herself down on the counter, though his face lit up as she raised the hem of her dress up and he saw that she wasn’t wearing underwear and was already looking pretty aroused herself. He then took no time in giving her a long slow kiss as his fingers entered her without warning, making her moan softly at the sudden pleasurable intrusion. She was already sopping wet, so Jacob decided that foreplay should go out of the window and quickly withdrew his hands and undid his jeans, pulling his boxers down so he could free his cock. He slid in just as unexpectedly, Evie crying out his name at the beautiful feeling of being stuffed full of his cock. He quickly set the pace as fast and rough, the countertop meaning she was at the perfect height to continually pound in an out of her, her hands gripping the back of his shirt as she tried to hold on, her mewling cries egging him on. It wasn’t long before he came with a cry, stilling himself as he kissed Evie with hungry passion. Still inside her his fingers found her clit and moments later she too came, the sensation of her pulsing around his cock almost too beautiful to bear. He looked deep into her eyes, and the look on her face after being thoroughly fucked was exquisite.  
“I think that’s my want sated for now.” He muttered breathlessly, resting his forehead on hers while a stupid grin spread across his face.  
“Good,” Evie said equally as breathlessly, looking down at the watch Jacob hadn’t even noticed her wearing. “Because we’ve got about fifteen minutes before she arrives.” He was disappointed when Evie pulled on a pair of plain white underwear that somehow still looked immensely sexy on her, but he figured that meeting their aunt for morning tea without any knickers on was probably pushing the boat out a little too far even by his lax standards.  
Aunt Millicent arrived at nine o’clock on the dot, Evie ushering her in to the best drawing room with a courteous smile, where Jacob was waiting with the tea she’d forced him to make. Aunt Millicent looked utterly surprised when she saw Jacob sitting on one of the Louis XV armchairs. “Jacob! My dear boy it is so good to see you. We all,” she faltered slightly as she sat down, the smile slipping somewhat. “We all; well when you ran away it was a great shock to us all. It’s good to see you looking healthy, and alive.”  
Millicent accepted the cup of tea Evie offered, and there was a slight awkward silence as they all sipped on their tea. “So how are you aunt?” Evie finally asked, breaking the stillness that had descended.  
“I’m fine as always, but this whole business with Ethan has been terrible. I don’t mean to be impertinent Jacob but Ethan was asking for you before he died, and you didn’t show at the funeral either, yet here you now are. This is so terribly rude of me, and I apologise for that, but it does somewhat come across that you’re merely here to get the inheritance before slipping away again.”  
Jacob went silent, a slight blush creeping up his cheeks, and Evie felt just as mortified. “No, I’m not here for the money.” He finally said in a soft voice, looking at Evie for reassurance. “I didn’t see father or go to the funeral because I felt like if I did then I would just either disappoint him more for only showing up on his deathbed or worse start to regret running away. But I’m here now, and I’m here to stay. Evie's kindly agreed to let me stay on at hers after this week—” Jacob searched for the next words but it was Evie who followed on.  
“As Jacob hasn’t been in a very good place and I want to ensure that he can now be safe and secure, and know he’s loved and still wanted in the family.” Jacob thought his heart might explode at the love emanating from her words, but he kept his composure and gave aunt Millicent a reassuring smile.  
“I understand. It’s just good to have you back; everyone else will be most pleased. Now Evie I have to ask but what happened to that lovely young man you were seeing? He was on the path to such good things and you two were so good together.”  
Jacob's stomach clenched as he heard the name of Evie's ex-boyfriend, and when he turned to look Evie was looking equally as uneasy. “Well he wanted to return to India once we finished our degrees and he wanted me to go with him, but I had my job in London and I wanted to be near father so I ended things.”  
“What the secretary work you do?” Millicent uttered the word secretary as if it were something common and vulgar, and Jacob noticed Evie's ears turning decidedly red with anger. “A woman of your talents could have easily found that kind of work over there. He really was such a refined young gentleman; you would have done well to stay with him.”  
Evie looked almost aghast with angry shock, “So you’re saying I should have dropped every single one of my aspirations to become a housewife that does nothing but bear children? I am twenty one years old; I have quite a lot of things to do with my life before I even consider having children!” Evie asked, aunt Millicent looking somewhat astonished at Evie's outburst. Frye women were all wealthy and successful in their own right, but there was the expectation that the time would come when they gave it all up for family and home. “And for the record I am not a secretary, I work for the government. It’s a very important job, and besides a secretary wouldn’t have a first in history and politics from Oxford.”  
There was a brief silence before Millicent smiled and patted Evie's hand. “I keep forgetting you’re still so young, you’re just already so bright and accomplished. You really do still have the rest of your life ahead of you, so do enjoy it before the rest of the family really do start to enquire as to when you’ll be getting married. You too Jacob, now you’re back in the fold.” Millicent seemed quite oblivious to the glances that paced between the twins afterwards, their faces blushing somewhat while they busied themselves with tea.  
The rest of the visit went a lot better, with Jacob finding he didn’t actually mind spending time with his relatives anymore, Evie had been the big hurdle and now the rest seemed easy in comparison. They were both invited to the annual family Christmas, and as they waved aunt Millicent off Jacob felt oddly contented with this new-old life he’d stepped back in to.  
Though as soon as Millicent was out of sight he pulled Evie in for a long, loving kiss, which ended up in them walking along the corridors shedding clothing and Jacob fucking Evie on whichever sofa was closest.  
Evie was lying on top of Jacob in a cloud of post-coital bliss, happily scratching the stubble on Jacob's chin. He was looking equally as contented, stroking Evie's hair absentmindedly. “So what do you think?” asked Jacob.  
“Think about what?” replied Evie.  
“Marriage.” Evie snorted with surprised laughter.  
“Jacob I’m pretty sure that’s illegal in basically everywhere except...which state in America has the hillbilly incest thing going?”  
It was Jacob's turn to laugh, kissing the top of Evie's head. “I have no idea, but maybe we should elope there. Though on a more serious note you heard the aunt, what are we gonna say when everyone in the family starts asking why we’re: a. living together and b. forty years old and still not married.”  
“Maybe we should solve that problem when it actually becomes a problem. For now we have a good reason for us staying together and are blessed with being young and still having good stamina so let’s just focus on that.” Evie said slightly sleepy, yawning as she stretched her arms above her head.  
Jacob kissed the top of her head again in agreement, Evie smiling and deciding to close her eyes, falling into a light sleep. Jacob did the same, forgetting how exhausting sex could be.  
When they both woke it was still light and the bright sunlight shone in, warming their naked bodies. Evie was the first to break their embrace, almost falling off the sofa as she rolled off Jacob, forgetting she wasn’t in her bed. Well it was their bed now wasn’t it was the immediate thought that went through her mind as she lay on the floor, looking up at Jacob who was laughing softly at her rather ungainly position on the carpet. “Help a girl in need up?” Jacob, in true gentlemanly fashion, picked Evie up and carried her upstairs to her room, Evie beaming all the way, as well as secretly finding the feeling of being carried by him rather sexy considering they were still both naked.  
He carefully placed her into the four poster bed, getting her warm fluffy bathrobe out from the bathroom and draping it around her so she kept warm before putting her laptop in front of her, telling her to put something good on and to wait for him. Evie did as she was asked, putting one of her favourite shows on and nestling into the warm bathrobe and duvet. It didn’t take her long to become so engrossed in the show that she pretty much forgot all about Jacob and his surprise, and it was almost an hour before he came back up, still naked much to Evie's delight, holding a tray of the most delicious smelling risotto she had ever encountered as well as a bowl of crumble and custard. There was also a single red rose in a slim vase and a tiny stuffed rabbit that she’d completely forgotten she had owned, having lost it at the age of eleven.  
Evie could only really sit there in slight shock as he flipped out the legs on the tray and placed it before her then got into the bed next to her and began to watch the show on her laptop. “You did all this for me?” Evie uttered, looking over at the man who had by now completely and utterly captured her heard.  
“Well duh.” Jacob replied, as if Evie were far too slow on the uptake if she hadn’t realised that everything he’d done over the past few days was for her. “I love you and I want to spoil you rotten so get used to it. Besides you can’t cook and I don’t want you to starve.”  
Evie took a bite of the risotto and was promptly transported to food heaven. She’d been to many upscale restaurants in her life but they all seemed terrible compared to Jacob's cooking. She figured the secret ingredient great food was love after all. When she looked over at him he gave her a satisfied and pleased smile, and she could see he got just as much pleasure pleasing her as she did being pleased. “Though I have to ask where you found Mr. Bunny. I have been looking for him since I was eleven.”  
“Oh I stole him off you. Been carrying it around ever since. Guess I thought it was, I dunno, a little piece of you seeing as I never actually got to see you in person ever as you were too busy winning all the trophies at whatever hobby you were busy being perfect at.”  
Evie shut him up by leaning over and kissing him, then finishing her food with a grin on her face while Jacob looked extremely satisfied with himself. They spent another hour or two watching Evie's show before slowly drifting asleep. Evie's last thoughts were that she hoped this bliss could last forever.  
Though as with many things in life, it rarely does.


	5. Day Five – Sunday

When Evie woke up she felt around the bed with her hand, feeling an odd sadness when she realized that Jacob was not it. From everything she’d gathered he was not an early riser and when she looked over the clock and saw it was 6:47 she became really confused. Putting on a plain bra and pair of underwear she elegantly pulled on her dark blue silk dressing gown and tied it up before quickly tying her hair up in a ponytail and applying some moisturiser, knowing that even in the face of possible disaster her skin needed looking after.

She stealthily made her way downstairs, her bare feet barely making a sound as she lightly stepped across thick luxurious carpets and shiny, well-kept parquet floors. She knew that Jacob would most likely be in the kitchen, as that was where he had seemed to spend most of his time in the house so far.

Evie's thoughts drifted to her own rather large and opulent kitchen that she really only used to heat up ready-made food in the oven. Jacob would like it in there, whipping up yet another amazing meal. She could already picture him cooking in it, pots and pans everywhere, neatly pre-prepped ingredients on the counters waiting to be added to whatever was next on the menu and a mouth-watering smell wafting through the entire house. The thought made her smile and know that some form of domestic bliss was one step closer to realisation.

Jacob was, as Evie expected, sitting at the kitchen table starting intently at the screen of Evie's laptop. It took Evie coughing quietly for him to look up rather startled, a slight flush coming up his cheeks. “Ooh someone’s looking like they just got caught red-handed.” Evie teased, making Jacob blush even more. “Fess up dear brother.”

“Well, I err, I’ve been thinking.” Evie smirked as if to say ‘that’s a first’. “Considering I’m going to be living with you and giving living a normal life a go I decided that I should....enrol in college.”

Evie's face turned to one of complete surprise. “Didn’t you hate school and more importantly didn’t you hate doing your GCSE’s so much that it was the reason why you ran away so you didn’t have to do your A-Levels?” Evie said somewhat suspiciously. While it was true that Jacob had always gotten exceptionally good grades at school he’d hated doing any work and was known in the family for being a slacker. Though in hindsight Evie realised that their family’s expectations were probably far higher than your common or garden variety of family. Good simply did not do for the Frye’s, excellent was the bare minimum. Evie had found it an easy role to live up to, but obviously Jacob had found it rather a lot harder. It made her feel almost bad for never even considering her brother’s wellbeing, though she figured that from a boarding school halfway across the country away it was easy not to.

“Yeah I did hate them, and it was the reason I ran away, but I’m older now, and this is the life I want, one with you and I don’t want to be, I dunno, bumming off you while you’re out there doing this amazing and frankly rather sexy sounding secret job.”

Evie came to sit down opposite him, a slight smile on her face. “Jacob with this inheritance we’ll have enough money between us to never have to work again.”

Jacob scoffed, waving away the idea with his hand. “You’d be bored to death within a week, and don’t try and convince me you wouldn’t.”

Evie conceded that he was perhaps right on that matter. “So what have you decided to do?” she asked with a comforting smile on her face.

“Well I thought about cooking, seeing as it’s one of the few things I can do well, but professional kitchens look way too busy and stressful for me so I turned to the other thing I do well which is physical stuff like all the martial arts I’ve done over the years and the athletics and rugby and all that crap so I’ve decided I want to become a PE teacher. Which means I’ll need to go to uni and do the teacher training afterwards so I’m just doing the basic A-Levels, you know maths, English, science etc. but it feels like a start, a new direction and a new life that I can’t wait to begin.” As Evie's face broke out in a proud smile Jacob took her hand and squeezed it tightly, both knowing that whatever happened next they would do it together. Jacob had never really thought about his future, and most of the time assumed he didn’t have one besides being a gang leader as the life expectancy that goes with such a profession is not particularly long. But now his future had honestly never looked better.

“That is seriously amazing news,” beamed Evie, her enthusiasm obviously proving infectious as Jacob felt himself smiling broadly. “And I can’t wait to start our lives together either. This is not how I imagined things going at all, but I’m glad this is how its turned out.”

Jacob glanced away quickly, trying to work out how to say his next words in the best way possible. “Speaking of new lives and our future together and such and I know I probably should have broached this subject before we started sleeping together but you uh, don’t happen to be on the pill or anything like that?”

Evie smiled, placing a reassuring hand on his arm. “No, I’m not, but it’s alright because I’ve actually been hiding something around this subject from the family.” She paused for a moment, Jacob now staring at her expectantly. She knew he really want to say ‘which is?’ but she let the moment drag on just a little while longer. “Which is the fact that I can’t have children.”

Jacob exhaled the breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding, “I am so sorry to hear that, it must be a terrible thing to find out.” He tried to sound sincere, but in all honesty what he mostly felt was completely and utterly relieved.

“It was, though honestly more because I knew our family’s disappointment that I wouldn’t be able to carry on the line would be horrendous, but in the context of this relationship the fact is really good news and I’m pretty sure a rather big weight off both our shoulders.”

“Yeah, it really is. Us fucking is one thing but bringing children into it would be a completely whole other minefield.” Though a tiny part of him felt rather sad at the idea that he would never get to see Evie carrying their child. He knew it was wrong to even think such a thing but he couldn’t deny that a part of him wanted it, yet the chance had been snatched away from him before he could even consider wanting it.

“So changing the subject completely I was thinking about heading into town, as we are getting to the point where we need some more food and stuff, so do you want to come with?” Evie asked, starting to stand up from her chair.

“I should probably stay here; I need to finish all my applications. Sorry.” Jacob's face looked like a kicked puppy and Evie couldn’t help but walk over and kiss his head at the fact that he thought she was mad with him.

“No problem. Though seeing as you’re the cook could you possibly do a shopping list while I get dressed?”

“Of course.” Jacob then kissed Evie and gave her bottom a small slap before she sauntered out of the kitchen. It didn’t take her long to shower and dress in a light cotton dress that had the most adorable daisy pattern on it. Despite it being so early in the morning it was already warm, the summer sun shining down through the open window. She went down to the kitchen, gathered the list and a basket and set off in a flurry of perfume and a large silk scarf she draped over her shoulders to keep the sun off her back.

Even though it was only 7:30 in the morning the house was several miles outside of Crawley, and Evie slowly ambled along the grassy fields and small earthy pathways as she made her way into town. The sounds of birds chirping all around her lifted her spirits, and Evie felt more content and at peace than she had for a long time. She was still somewhat sad that it had taken the death of their father to bring them together, but she couldn’t be happier that they were now...whatever it is they were. Boyfriend felt a bit childish, and lover too casual; she finally settled on partner, for he was just that in more ways than one.

Evie drifted in and out of town on a cloud of summery bliss, and once she returned home she went straight back to the kitchen knowing Jacob would most likely still be there. However when she entered the kitchen she almost dropped her basket as sat at the kitchen table was Jacob with a murderous look on his face and next to him her ex-boyfriend Henry. He started to stand up when he saw Evie, but observing the shocked and rather dismayed look on her face decided it wise to sit back down.

“What are you doing here Henry?” Evie asked in as calm a voice as she could manage, putting the basket full of shopping down on the table a little harder than was necessary.

“Well, I, isn’t this a conversation better had somewhere private?” Evie knew he meant away from Jacob, who was still giving Henry a glare that could make plants wither.

“Anything you have to say is done with him here, or it doesn’t get said at all and you can fuck off back to India where you belong, far away from my life.” Evie was now glaring at him suspiciously and Jacob felt somewhat happy to see Henry was indeed looking somewhat nervous and shaken.

“I had come under the guise of wanting to be a shoulder to cry on what with your father passing away, but to be honest the past two months have been hell without you. I am prepared to come back to the UK to see if we can patch things up.”

“Patch things up?” Evie exclaimed, “What part of me telling you to stop trying to control my life and to get as far away from me as possible do you think we can ‘patch up’ because I am really drawing a blank here. We are over, finished, done. I want nothing more to do with you.”

Jacob gave a snort of satisfied laughter, causing Henry to finally break. “So you’ll let that disappointment of a brother back into your life but not me? He’s a bad influence on you, and I can already see the effects. He’ll drag you down to nothing more than a common whore when with me you’d have all the potential in the world.”

Evie could see Jacob was on the brink of punching him, his breathing heavy and adrenaline surging through his veins. “My sister is not a whore.” He spat, his voice low and threatening. Evie was almost impressed that Henry hadn’t backed down yet, but she could tell it was more sheer idiocy than anything else. “Get out of this house and never ever speak to her again, do you understand me?” Jacob growled, pulling his full height up so Henry could see the years of physical training that had gone in to perfect his body.

Though as Evie saw Henry’s fists balling up she strode around the table and did the only thing that occurred to her at that moment: she placed her hands on Jacob's cheeks and gave him a long, slow kiss that he all too happily reciprocated by wrapping his hands around her lower back. As Henry took in the scene all he could do was stand there in shock as the scene unfolded in front of him. When the two finally parted his face had paled and Evie gave him a satisfied grin. “You will never ever be a part of my life again, you will not come near me and you will not contact me.”

“You...you sick fucks.” Was all he could shakily say as he backed away slowly. “I was right, he is a bad influence on you.”

“Who said he was the one who initiated?” Evie said coldly, her eyes never leaving Henry’s. “Anyway it’s time for lunch, so it’d be wonderful if you scuttled back to whichever hole you crawled out of. But before you go, make sure every time you think of me you picture me naked fucking the brains out of my twin brother in the most intricate detail.” She laughed softly, though it was a decidedly menacing laugh. “Shall we give him a demonstration little brother?” she said with an evil smile, but before she could say another word Henry fled the room.

Jacob let out a long whistle, breaking the silence. “You are sadistic sister.” He sounded more than a little impressed and proud, causing Evie to smile and begin unpacking the shopping as if nothing had happened.

“Well when you’re flung into an all girl’s boarding school from the age of five you quickly learn that sometimes you have to act immorally in order to stay on top. Plus he was a dick and this pretty much guarantees he’s out of my life forever.”

“What if he tells anyone?” Jacob said in a slightly worried tone.

“He may like to come across as all strong and manly but he’s not, and I’d bet money that he’s now terrified if he comes near me either one of us is going to break one or more of his bones.” Evie said nonchalantly as she placed a carton of eggs in the fridge.

“God when did you get so....confident and evil-scheme-y? Because frankly it is turning me on in all sorts of ways.”

Evie turned to face Jacob, closing the fridge behind her with one hand. With the other she began to run a finger up her leg, pulling the dress up with it, noting that Jacob had stopped everything he was doing and was staring intently at her thigh. In another moment Jacob strode the three paces to be within a breaths distance from her and hungrily pulled the dress over her head, letting it drop to the floor. Seconds later her bra and knickers followed so Evie stood naked in the kitchen, her eyes glued to the fact that Jacob was opening his fly and pulling his cock out of his boxers.

“Knees.” Jacob commanded and Evie silently dropped to her knees, face level to his beautiful cock, making licking her lips unconsciously. “Suck.” She obediently took his member in her mouth, and Jacob had to clutch onto the table to keep himself upright. He’d had plenty of blowjobs in the past but the way Evie used her tongue and hands made him feel like no-one else ever had. The sight of her cheeks hollowing as she sucked his cock was the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen, and Evie found the little moans and whimpers he was making were making her uncomfortably wet.

She went to put her hand to her clit but Jacob just said in his amazingly sexy low voice “No touching yourself.” Once again Evie found herself complying, wondering how the hell he’d managed to muster such submission from her, but the thought went out of her mind as her head bobbed up and down his shaft, taking in the heady scent of his arousal. Her own arousal was almost more than she could bear, and the fact that she couldn’t relieve it was practically torture.

Jacob came with a hoarse cry, his hand gripping Evie's hair as she swallowed his release. When he removed his cock from her mouth he grabbed a tissue from his jeans pocket and wiped himself clean before tucking himself back into his jeans and doing up the fly. He bent down next to Evie, one finger sweeping her slit before inspecting it. “God you’re sopping. You get turned on by sucking my cock and swallowing my cum do you big sister?” Evie nodded and Jacob flashed her a predatory smile. “And you’re so....submissive. Where the fuck did that come from, or is it because you’re so confident everywhere else you like being told what to do in the bedroom, or kitchen?”

Evie's eyes flicked to his. “I honestly don’t know what came over me.”

“Well I thoroughly fucking enjoyed it. Now um, I’ll go make some tea.”

“What about me?” the question genuinely surprised both Evie and Jacob who looked almost at a loss for words at this completely new side to his sister he was seeing.

“Stay there and no touching.” Evie whimpered slightly but stayed still so Jacob went to make tea for the two of them, an incredulous look on his face. This provided a whole new world of possibility, and he had a feeling they were both going to enjoy it.

When he carefully placed two cups of tea on the table Evie was still knelt on the floor, her skin flushed and her arousal evident. Jacob decided to take pity on her and quickly brought her to her own shuddering release, clinging tightly to Jacob as her body tensed. He tenderly kissed her forehead. “Go get cleaned up and dressed, I’ll dig up some biscuits I have lying around.”

Several minutes later Evie came back down wearing her silk dressing gown and looking much more comfortable. She sat down next to Jacob and immediately picked up her cup of tea. She had enjoyed being completely compliant to his commands, but she knew that next time she would get her own back. She was after all a highly intelligent, confident and good looking woman; getting Jacob to do exactly what she wanted wouldn’t be difficult. She let a sly smile flit across her face as she already planned her next move. She’d never intended to see sex as a game of chess, but well, here she was so she merely embraced the feeling as Jacob fed her biscuit after biscuit.


	6. Day Six – Monday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut ahoy!  
> (Can't actually believe this thing is almost finished, though recent events in the UK in the past few weeks have distracted me somewhat.)

Evie had woken up early that morning, she guessed it must be shortly before dawn as the sky was still dark and the stars shone brightly but there was just a tinge of pink on the horizon, the first beckoning of the sun rising and the promise of a new day. The first birds were starting their morning song and as Evie rose from the bed and put on her dressing gown she felt an odd urge to slip quietly downstairs, with Jacob still completely fast asleep, and step out of the kitchen door into the kitchen gardens. She made her way out of the neatly kept rows of herbs and small ankle high hedges into the vast garden beyond. There were flowerbeds full of brightly blooming flowers, though in the light Evie could only make out dark shapes, their vibrant colours leeched by the near darkness. Then came the lawns that had been mowed to within an inch of their life for as long as Evie could remember and the tall rows of oak and ash trees that stood majestically along a lengthy avenue.

There were small benches placed artfully along this avenue and Evie decided to sit herself down on her favourite seat, an old tree trunk that had been carved into a rather comfy place to sit. She had bought several pillows with her from the kitchen so she placed them along the bench before lying down and gazing up at the faintly brightening sky above her. She watched as it turned pink with tinges of golden light, before the fiery sun finally rose and made the whole world around her sing with sudden colour.

She was so engrossed with watching the sunrise that she didn’t notice her brother sneak up to her spot and place himself by her feet, letting her legs rest on his lap. “I had...a feeling you’d be here. It’s one of the few things I remember about this place, that you used to come down here before dawn and watch the sunrise.” He began absentmindedly massaging the sole of one of her feet, a peaceful look on his face. “Can you also not believe we’ve only been together for not even four days?”

Evie didn’t look away from the sky, but Jacob could still somehow feel her gaze upon him. “It honestly feels like a lifetime already. You’re so different from me, but you’re also the other half of my soul, my entire existence.”

“Maybe you were right about us having some inseparable bond. That we were somehow destined to end up like this no matter what.”

“It’s a nice thought isn’t it? But I have to admit part of me feels sad I’ve only been able to get to know you now, though the reasonable side of me knows deep down that if we had known each other for longer this would never have happened.”

Jacob laughed shortly, causing Evie to glance down at him for the first time that morning. “I’m sorry but with that beautifully intelligent mind and the jawdroppingly sexy body? No I would always have been a goner. It’s not even fair that everything I want and love in a woman was packaged up and made into you.”

 “You really think I’m perfect?” Evie scoffed. “There’s truly nothing about me that annoys you?”

“Of course there are things that annoy the crap out of me, but in true sappy romance film style I love you _with_ those things, and besides it’d be frankly boring if we agreed and got on about everything. I mean I don’t want us to devolve into petty arguments and insulting each other, but some intellectual sparring is healthy.”

“I’d like to see you keep up with my mind.” Evie said with a hint of pride. Her mind had been the thing that had made her stand out and shine for almost the entirety of her life, and she attributed her intellect for nearly all of her successes so far in her twenty one years of living. But she had to concede that under the slicked back hair was a brain that nearly matched hers. The idea of having someone who was finally on her level was secretly rather exciting to Evie, but she would rather die than admit that fact.

She sat up suddenly, pulling something out of her pocket. She held the silver handcuffs up so Jacob could see them glinting slightly in the morning light. “Um...what the fuck is going on Evie?” Jacob asked in a confused voice, his face looking somewhat surprised as a wicked grin appeared on Evie's face.

“Tell me have you ever been handcuffed before?” she asked purringly, her eyes glinting with a certain maliciousness that made the hairs on the back of Jacob's neck stand on end. He could tell that Evie had a plan, and considering she was the one holding the handcuffs he guessed that he was going to end up with very little control of either of their actions very soon. She really was a dirty little minx.

“Never in a situation that looked like it was going to guarantee sex?” he said cautiously as Evie's eyes narrowed somewhat as she grasped what he was trying to get at.

“You’ve been arrested Jacob, really?” she said in a decidedly unimpressed tone.

Jacob shrugged his shoulders, trying to look at least somewhat innocent. “Well I have been part of a gang for the past five years, so getting into scuffles and getting arrested is kind of a given, but back to this moment in time I am sure that is not the reason why you’re asking me, and if what I think is going to happen is indeed going to happen then please by all means continue.” He held out his hands in a gesture of sincerity, his eyes wide and somewhat pleading. Evie knew she couldn’t resist his puppy dog eyes so she softly commanded him to turn around before she carefully placed the handcuffs around his wrists and closed them, meaning his hands were now bound behind his back.

“Turn back around so you’re facing me.” Evie spoke in a commanding tone, but Jacob could hear the slight anxiety and nervousness hidden within her words. “If you want me to stop then say....‘banana’ alright?” Jacob nodded and Evie deftly relieved him of his pyjama trousers, leaving his cock bare and exposed in the morning air. She wasted no time in taking him in her mouth, suckling and kissing and caressing and very quickly—all too quickly for Jacob's ego—he was whimpering with pleasure as Evie sucked him off like she’d been doing it for years. Every lick and small suck was almost too much to bear and he squirmed slightly as he tried to last longer than two minutes.

But Evie was persistent, stopping for a moment and looking up at him with a wicked grin on her face that was so not her usual thing but so _fucking sexy_ and while Jacob didn’t believe in Gods or Heavens or any mundane bullshit like that he couldn’t help himself from chanting in a low whisper _oh god oh fuck oh god oh fuck_.....

   Suddenly the familiar sensation at the base of his spine bubbled up inside him and he knew it wouldn’t be long before his release came. However just as abruptly as Evie had started she stopped, sitting herself upright and causing a rather annoyed noise to come from Jacob's mouth. She still wore the evil grin, and Jacob tried to give her his best puppy eyes but she didn’t relent, meaning his cock was left achingly hard and close to cumming, pre-cum seeping from the tip in seeming expectation of the event that was obviously now not going to follow. “You dare cum and I have...” she looked away for a moment as she gathered her thoughts “twenty three different ways of punishing you.” Any anxiety had vanished from her voice, replaced by a conscious enjoyment of sexually torturing her brother.

“You are the worst fucking tease and dare I say it evil.” Jacob said in a low, husky voice as Evie removed her dressing gown and shorts. His eyes immediately went to her sex, and he could see the feint glistening that meant she was very, very turned on by this. Guess she likes control in her life and the bedroom then.

She knelt herself over him, her wet slit tantalisingly close to his cock and Jacob had to fight the urge to thrust his hips up and slam into her, as he knew she’d undoubtedly have some punishment for that too. “Yesterday I’m still not sure what came over me, or what spell you cast on me to get me to be so...damn submissive, but I liked it, and I’m willing to let you do it to me again on occasion. But know that right now I am the one in control and most of the time I will not relent it.”

“God we’re going to be living together soon aren’t we?” Jacob suddenly remembered, his face lighting up at the possibility that they would actually have the chance to carry on whatever this was, that he could wake up every morning next to Evie and count himself the luckiest man alive. Though all thoughts of their contented future together went out of the window as Evie began to lower herself inch by inch onto his cock; far too infuriatingly slow for his still heady arousal and he tried to push his hips upward so she could sink in that little bit deeper but she had a surprisingly firm hand on his hip that held him down. He cursed silently that his hands were still uselessly tied behind her back, but finally he felt her thighs touch his hips and he looked down to where they were now fully joined. He didn’t often see such a sight, Evie's tufts of soft curls meeting his own coarse black hairs and her spread lips that were the only sign that he was completely and utterly filling her gorgeous little cunt. The picture was so beautiful a small whimper of pure happiness escaped from his mouth.

She began a slow and steady motion on top of his cock; though considering her previous adorations to his member this was enough to make him start moaning as pleasure coursed through him. “I’m not going to last long Evie.” He grunted; teeth clenched as he used all of his power not to cum despite Evie's beautiful pussy feeling so warm and wet.

“Don’t worry,” she said with that same grin “I know I rather left you hanging before, so go ahead, it’s alright.” Jacob let all of his resolve fade away and with a short moan that echoed Evie's name he came deep inside her, only then realising he was panting heavily and that Evie's cheeks were flushed scarlet.

When she had regained some of her breath Evie carefully got off Jacob and motioned for him to sit up. He did and she quickly undid the handcuffs, rubbing the slightly red marks with her hand. “Shower?” she asked and Jacob nodded. To his surprise she didn’t bother putting any of her clothes back on, instead merely bundled them up in her arms and started to walk back to the house half naked. Jacob shrugged and decided to do the same, carrying the handcuffs and his trousers all the way up to the bathroom where Evie was waiting.

He was rather thankful that their father had decided to install a large walk-in shower into Evie's bathroom, and as he stepped in beside her he was rather in awe at just how much space there was, a far cry from the cramped and often rather unclean showers he usually frequented.

He dutifully shampooed and rinsed out Evie's long hair, and as she lathered herself in some kind of sweet smelling shower ‘crème’ as the label had luxuriously proclaimed his eyes couldn’t stay off her beautiful body. She drew him in for a wet kiss and before he knew it he was fucking her in the shower, her body pushed against the tiled wall as he somewhat sloppily thrust into her, trying not to slip over or bash his elbow on the glass.

It was rather nice to be able to immediately wash off after sex and not be all hot and sweaty Evie thought as she spread the thick honey scented crème all over her body for the second time that shower. She had already decided she’d let him fuck her in the shower again, though she figured that Jacob had had enough for the day already, as he looked somewhat tired as he watched her wash.

Once they were out of the shower and had big fluffy white towels in their hands as they dried themselves off Evie asked “How about we quickly rustle up some food then spend all day in bed watching movies? I’m pretty sure father has a few bottles of champagne that are from a particularly good vintage.” she had a happy smile on her face and her eyes met his for the briefest of moments before she turned her attention to drying her leg.

“I’m guessing what you really mean is why don’t I make a shit ton of food while you steal the entire duvet and make yourself comfortable?” it was Evie's turn to flash him big, puppy eyes and Jacob's heart nearly melted at the sight. He didn’t even know she had such adorableness in her, and Evie unfortunately immediately realised that she could use that face as the most effective of weapons whenever she wanted to get her own way. Not that Jacob could ever find it in his heart to say no to her anyway. “You go make your little nest in bed; I’ll be...forty-five minutes tops.”

Evie grinned and kissed him as she flung her arms around his still naked back. She strode confidently into the bedroom and began to brush her hair, wincing slightly as the tiny tangles tugged. Jacob went downstairs to the kitchen and began to prepare the feast while Evie put on an even more revealing pair of pyjamas and turned on the TV, starting to look for the first film of the day.

She had never told anyone but once a month she would spend all day in bed surrounded by take-away boxes and empty crisp, sweet and chocolate packets as well as enough hot chocolate to put an elephant to sleep followed by a deep two hour long bubble bath accompanied by Dom Perignon and truffles. It was the one day she would allow herself to truly relax and unwind, to cast away her strenuous and demanding job, the family and name she always had to live up to and then supersede, the crushing nature of always having to be completely perfect and in control of every aspect of her life. So that one day was completely vital to Evie retaining her visage as the woman who has it all, to her retaining her sanity and mind, for her continued existence. She’d never shared her day with anyone, not even with her ex Henry, but now she was sat in the large bed she felt happy and completely at ease that she was spending it with Jacob. He was the one person in her life that deserved to be part of such a sacred ritual for her, but also hoped that he would understand if she sometimes needed to do it alone.

Jacob returned as promised laden with delicious food and Evie very quickly persuaded him into watching Love Actually. Jacob secretly loved the film, and it only took five minutes for her to realise that fact, though she didn’t mock it, she was merely happy he was having a fun time watching it too.

And so the rest of the day went, in a haze of film after film and copious amounts of food and tea and Evie felt so at ease, like she was floating on a little cloud of heaven. She’d never felt this way about Henry, in fact he seemed so utterly inferior in comparison now. How had she spent all that time and energy on him? And why did being with Jacob require no energy or pain or effort at all? He really was the other half of her soul, and she thanked whatever was out there for it.


	7. Day Seven – Tuesday

Jacob woke up that morning with a profound sense of joyful anticipation and hope for the future. He’d already made several calls back home, to the various gang members that belonged to a gang he was now no longer a part of. A new leader had been chosen, and many had expressed regret that he was moving on to other things, for he had been a fair and kind leader. But they all wished him good luck in his new endeavour, knowing that few who entered gang life ever got back out. He’d brought all of his meagre belongings with him to the house so he felt full prepared to move on and move in with the woman he now considered the love of his life.

She was still asleep next to him, her face soft and gentle, the slight creases of worry gone as she dreamt of brighter things. Jacob brushed a stray strand of hair away from her closed eyes then carefully climbed out of bed and crept down the stairs to the kitchen that had rather begun to feel like home. Evie hadn’t told him what her plans were with the large house, considering she was the one inheriting it, but he hoped she wasn’t going to sell it, though he also didn’t want it to stand empty for years on end.

He’d hated this place as a kid for it always reminded him of the huge burden that had been placed on him since birth, a burden to be perfect, to sail through boarding school then go out into the world and be just as successful as the last six generations of the family. He hadn’t been able to stand the pressure, and so he’d let Evie take the fall and carry the expectations of the entire family on her shoulders alone. He’d been so selfish and not even thought of how she might be affected, but considering how little time they’d spent together he hadn’t even really thought of her as his sister for most of his life. He knew he was going to try and make it up to her, despite the fact that she was going to protest the very idea of him owing something to her.

But this house, for the first time in his life, now felt like home and as he fried eggs, bacon, sausages and mushrooms he wondered how things would have turned out had he not run away, how the family would have managed to cover up the eventual mental breakdown he would have had, and if he would have finally gotten to know Evie, if this whole messed up thing would happen, or if she would remain distantly cold to the brother who couldn’t live up to the expectations, who couldn’t keep up with her impossibly high standards. Would father be more disappointed with a son in a mental hospital or a son dragging his sister into the depraved depths of human carnality? He’d never find out now, and some part of him was rather glad of that fact. Jacob preferred to keep the image of his father as a rather stiff and emotionally distant man who didn’t know what to do with two motherless children and so decided to send them off too boarding school to let someone else do the parenting. He’d never really known what to do with them, how to behave like a father and do fatherly things with them. Like his ancestors before him he’d planned to let the woman do the child rearing while he did ‘proper’ things like work and drink whiskey in the evenings whilst reading the paper and go on hunting trips. It made him so glad he would never have to be anything like his father, that he could live a normal life away from the country gentry.

Evie was awake and sat up in bed reading a book when Jacob brought up the tray filled with food and coffee, making her smile warmly at him and put down the book as she inhaled the tantalising smells. “You didn’t have to you know.” She says in a slightly sleepy voice as Jacob leans down for a kiss.

“I wanted to. You may find this a foreign concept but I actually enjoy cooking and find it greatly relaxes me. So I’m afraid once we get home you’re going to have to say goodbye to all of your ready meals.”

Evie's smile widened “Home. I’m so glad you’re going to be a part of it.” The two sat in contented silence as they at their breakfast and drank their coffee, Evie eating at a far slower pace than she would normally. Usually her breakfast consisted of a hurriedly downed bowl of cereal while she rushed to shower and apply make-up and do her hair then an equally rushed travel cup of coffee she’d drink in the car that took her to work. If it was one of her rare days off she might treat herself to toast and peanut butter, but that would still be eaten while she was rushing around the house getting ready for one of the five million things she always seemed to have going on, so she was secretly looking forward to being fed properly.

“So have you decided what you want to do with the house?” Jacob asked amongst a mouthful of beaked beans and toast.

Evie stayed silent for a few moments, chewing her mouthful as she pondered her words. “Well I’m going to change things a bit. I know you love this kitchen so I’m going to turn the old servants quarters into an apartment for us, then the rest of the house, well I’ve approached some animal shelters and I want to open a trust for animals, and turn this place into basically a huge centre where animals can live the rest of their days in peace. The stables and meadows can be used for horses and larger animals, and there’s plenty of space to house smaller animals and have a decent veterinary clinic going to help any injured animals. I know it sounds silly but I love animals, and there are so many who are injured and get hurt and I want them to have a safe space that if they can’t live in homes with people they can still live a happy and full life in a place where they’ll be looked after. I mean I’m going to have all this money and I don’t need it so why not use it to do something good.”

“I don’t think that sounds silly at all. I think it’s a wonderful idea, that shows just how loving and caring you are.” Jacob leaned over to give Evie a kiss, a heartfelt smile on his lips.

“I’m glad you like the idea, because I’ve been meaning to tell you that I actually have four cats at home.” Evie looked so worried and apprehensive as she told him that Jacob had to stifle a laugh at the idea she thought he’d be disappointed with her for having cats.

“Don’t worry, I love cats and they seem to love clinging to me. Sometimes I swear cats like me more than most people do, so I’m just going to consider it another bonus.”

Evie must have decided that she needed to explain herself further as she began talking again in a somewhat hurried voice. “I got them while I was at uni because I was struggling to cope with the whole uni experience and I’d just found out I couldn’t have kids and I didn’t have any friends because all I cared about was the work and getting the best grades as possible, and well in short they saved my life. I couldn’t be miserable or stressed when I had four purring little bodies on my lap.” As she finished there were slight tears forming in her eyes and she quickly wiped them away.

Jacob chucked slightly, his eyebrows raised. “You were struggling at uni so you decided to get four cats instead of I don’t know, one?”

“They’re all siblings and they’d been abandoned by their owner. I had intended to only get one but once I saw them I just fell in love and well the shelter told me that they didn’t let anyone near them without hissing but they came up and let me stroke them and I knew that I just had to have them.”

“Underneath that steely exterior there is a heart.” Jacob joked, making Evie blush slightly. She wasn’t used to being this open with someone; even with Henry she’d maintained a guard around her deepest secrets, but with Jacob she knew all of her fears, wishes and secrets would be safe with him.

“Surely you knew that already.” Evie muttered softly, her eyes large and still filled with tears as she looked up at him.

He leaned over and gave her a long, slow kiss that made her feel so warm and secure. She still wasn’t sure how he managed to do that to her with such a simple gesture of affection, but she was so glad he could. “Of course I did, and wanting to help animals who can’t go anywhere else to spend the rest of their days happy and contented and looked after just reinforces it frankly.”

Once breakfast had finished Evie went about making herself look presentable because later that morning their father’s attorney would be coming round to formally grant them their inheritances since they’d now met the requirements by living in the house for a week. She managed to convince Jacob to put on a somewhat uncreased shirt, and one that was on him he then spent the next fifteen minutes in slight awe and wonder as he witnessed Evie transform herself into the professional and immaculately dressed and styled woman who’d sat so stiffly in the kitchen a week before.

The visit from the attorney was brief and of few words, with only a brief mention of condolences before the twins signed the seemingly endless sheets of paper passed their way. Then as quickly as the man had arrived he left, leaving behind a small stack of papers granting them their rightful inheritances, the deed to the house as well as a thin letter addressed to Jacob.

He’d instantly recognized the handwriting to be his father’s, and he spent the better part of an hour sat at the kitchen table staring at it. Evie kept a respectful space away, knowing she couldn’t chivvy him to opening the letter; he had to do it himself. Jacob did finally relent and open the envelope to reveal the handwritten letter. It was dated a year before his death, and Jacob swallowed dryly as he began to read.

 

_Jacob,_

_If you are reading this then I have passed on and you have returned and fulfilled the requirements to gain your inheritance. I don’t know if we would have met again before my passing, if we would have reconciled and made this letter frightfully redundant, but considering there’s no way of knowing I think it’s best you hear these words in whatever form they come._

_And those words are that I’m not angry with you, nor am I disappointed that you chose to run away at such a tender age. In all honesty I am more angry at myself for not being more involved in your lives; that I chose the easy route by letting you be raised by your grandparents before being shipped off to boarding school. It seemed like the right thing to do at the time, but hindsight is such a double edged sword as I’m sure you know._

_I never wanted to admit how lost and devastated I was after your mother’s death, how much it affected me and pretty much destroyed everything for me because well, I wasn’t brought up to let such petty things as emotions change or distress me in any way shape or form. Stiff upper lip and all that._

_But my biggest mistake was thinking that because you were merely new-born babies you wouldn’t be affected by such a thing, that you wouldn’t notice life without her because you’d never had a life with her in it, and frankly in doing so I only dishonoured the memory of your mother and failed to take into account that you are only human and that of course you’d miss her despite not knowing her. I fear that decision only caused more harm than anything else, and I wish I’d realised that sooner._

_You always wore your heart on your sleeve, and I couldn’t deal with such openness and honesty and I am so sorry for that fact. I have no doubts that had I bothered to sit down and talk to you and gotten to know you properly as a person and not just the latest heir of the Frye family things would have gone so differently._

_And I know Evie carries the same pain as you. She’s very good at hiding it but I can see it within her nevertheless and I failed her too by also only expecting her to excel academically instead of focusing on her wellbeing. So if you take nothing else away from this letter at least promise me you’ll try to look after her from now on. I know she doesn’t need propping up, for she is such a headstrong and intelligent and frankly amazing young woman but I know that a time will come when she needs her brother, especially now I’m gone. She was always so polite and well behaved to our other relatives but I could always tell she was never close with any of them and once again I failed you both by keeping you apart for so long, for making you almost strangers to one another. That is a heinous crime and I hope that in the next life I can repent for such a sin._

_Cecily would have been the most wonderful mother, whereas I have merely done everything wrong._

_If you cannot forgive me then I hope you can at least know that I am so sorry for forcing you and Evie into the lives I thought were best for you. If I could go back I would do everything so differently, but alas I cannot so I must merely say that I am proud of you Jacob. You went against nearly two centuries of family tradition and took your own path no matter the consequences. Ture it is not the one I had envisioned for you but you showed such strength and bravery and those are two qualities of a true Frye._

_Go and live your life as you see fit, you have my full blessing._

_I wish I’d have told you that I loved you more often._

_Ethan_

 

When Jacob finished reading all he could do was sit there in silent shock, and it took Evie placing a comforting hand to his shoulder to bring him back to the present and realise that tears were falling down his face. Evie gently wiped them away with a tissue, her face so concerned yet reassuring at the same time. He silently motioned Evie to read the letter too, and she did so with intense focus. Once finished she looked back to Jacob and said in quiet but determined words “He didn’t do everything wrong. He helped make us into the people we are today, and I’d say we haven’t turned out all too badly.”

As much as he wanted to he couldn’t give her a reassuring smile, instead all that came out of his mouth was “I miss mum. I know I’ve never known her but fuck I miss her.”

“I know, I do too. But maybe now is the time to get to know her. This house is actually full of her things, of her memories and experiences and perhaps we should take the time to sit down and go through it all. Together.”

“Together. I suppose father got what he wanted after all, for us to be close. Although I doubt he was expecting us to be quite so...intimate.” he said with a shaky grin, causing Evie to kiss him softly.

“Shall we go upstairs and start packing and getting ready for our new life together?” Jacob nodded and Evie took his hand and led him through the maze of corridors and up the grand staircase to their bedroom. Considering Jacob only had two bags of belongings that had mostly stayed in the bags he helped Evie somehow cram what felt like an entire house worth of stuff into one suitcase.

Once that was done they made their way out into the warm afternoon sun and headed to the clearing where they’d picnicked together only a few days before, though it already felt like a lifetime away. There Jacob lay her down on the picnic rug and proceeded to make Evie gasp and moan as he quickly brought her to a shuddering orgasm. It then didn’t take long for them to both be naked and for Jacob to be thrusting his cock deep within her as she tried to cling onto the picnic blanket, her mind blank with pleasure. He knew every single spot on her body that made her writhe and moan with pure ecstasy and he used that knowledge to his advantage as she came two, three times around his cock, his name tumbling out of her mouth in an unstopping repetition.

As Jacob lay on his back looking up at the canopy of green trees, Evie half draped on him as she drifted off into a light sleep, he couldn’t help but wonder when he’d felt more happy. But instead of worrying about the matter he merely decided to embrace the feeling and bask it its warm, comforting glow.

That night as they both got into the taxi that would take them to their new lives in London Jacob noticed Evie wore a calm serenity that she hadn’t had when she arrived. When she noticed his gaze she merely grinned at him and gave his hand a quick reassuring squeeze. It was all going to be alright. With Evie at his side he could face anything, and best of all Evie knew it too.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow first Fryescest fic finished.  
> Hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writting it.


End file.
